warnerbrosfandomcom-20200224-history
San Andreas (film)
San Andreas is a 2015 American disaster film directed by Brad Peyton and written by Carlton Cuse, with Andre Fabrizio and Jeremy Passmore receiving story credit. The film stars Dwayne Johnson, Carla Gugino, Alexandra Daddario, Ioan Gruffudd, Archie Panjabi, and Paul Giamatti. Its plot centers on an earthquake caused by the San Andreas Fault devastating Los Angeles and the San Francisco Bay Area. Principal photography of the film started on April 22, 2014 in Queensland, Australia and wrapped up on July 27 in San Francisco. The film was released worldwide in 2D and 3D on May 29, 2015, received mixed reviews from critics and grossed $473 million worldwide. Plot Raymond "Ray" Gaines is a Los Angeles Fire Department Air Rescue pilot in the midst of a divorce from Emma and planning a trip to San Francisco with his daughter Blake. Meanwhile, Caltech seismologist Dr. Lawrence Hayes and his colleague Dr. Kim Park are at Hoover Dam doing research for a new earthquake predicting model when a nearby and previously unknown fault ruptures. This triggers a 7.1 magnitude earthquake that collapses the dam and kills Park after he rescues a little girl and throws her to Hayes as he falls to the collapsing ground. When Ray is called into work because of this, Blake goes with her mother's new boyfriend Daniel Riddick to San Francisco, instead of Ray. Hayes discovers that the entire San Andreas Fault is shifting and will soon cause a major earthquake, thereby destroying cities along the fault line. Emma is having lunch at a hotel in Downtown LA with Daniel's sister Susan when the fault shifts triggering a 9.1 magnitude earthquake, with Susan among the casualties during the event. Rather than reporting for emergency rescue duty, Ray saves Emma from the collapsing building, and they escape the city aboard his helicopter, barely managing to swerve around the US Bank Tower as it comes crumbling down. In San Francisco, Daniel brings Blake to his office where she meets Ben, an engineer from England seeking employment and his brother, Ollie. Daniel and Blake leave the premises, but they become trapped in their car in the parking garage after a string of earthquakes, with Blake getting her legs pinned in the event. Daniel flees but Blake is found by Ben and Ollie, who help her escape. They then find a working phone in Chinatown and Blake calls Ray and Emma, who fly to San Francisco to save her. En route, Ray's helicopter fails, forcing him to make an emergency landing at a shopping mall in Bakersfield. Amid the chaos of looting, he steals a truck and he and Emma escape. They come across an older couple broken down on the side of the road where the San Andreas Fault has opened up, blocking the road and the couple, who happen to own an airplane, agree to give it up in exchange for Ray's vehicle. In San Francisco, Blake, Ben and Ollie are trying to find a place to signal Ray, as the point they agreed to meet at, Coit Tower, is engulfed in flames. On approach, Ray and Emma are forced to parachute in the city when a 9.6 magnitude quake hits the city, becoming the largest earthquake in history. Much of the city is left in ruins and Blake, Ben and Ollie narrowly survive. Ray and Emma, realizing they cannot make their way through the destroyed city, are able to commandeer a boat only to see that the water in the bay is beginning to recede, indicating that a megatsunami is approaching. As it approaches, Blake, Ben, and Ollie run into a building under construction which Daniel helped design. Ray and Emma, accompanied by dozens of other people in boats, manage to make it over the wave before it crests, barely avoiding a huge cargo ship getting caught up in the wave. They then watch in horror as the giant tsunami hits the Golden Gate Bridge with the enormous cargo ship, which snaps the center span cleanly in two; Daniel is among those killed when a loose shipping container crushes him. The wave then proceeds into the ruined city, swamping cruise ships, killing thousands and flooding the building Blake is in. Emma and Ray make their way through the flooded downtown area and are finally able to locate Blake, Ben, and Ollie as the building begins to sink beneath the water. Ray dives into the building to save Blake as she becomes unconscious while trapped underwater, while Emma breaks into the building with the boat and rescues everyone just as the building also collapses; however, it appears too late as Blake has seemingly drowned. Ray, however, manages to resuscitate her, and the family is happily reunited. They head to a relief camp where the reconciled Ray and Emma talk about their future; on the remains of the Golden Gate Bridge, an American flag unfolds, giving hope that the city will recover and rebuild as rescue vehicles descend on the radically altered landscape of the San Francisco Bay Area. Then the camera zooms out to see the whole Bay Area, showing that the bay now extends south from San Jose to Santa Cruz, turning the San Francisco peninsula into an island. Cast *Dwayne Johnson as Chief Raymond "Ray" Gaines, a Los Angeles Fire Department helicopter-rescue pilot. *Carla Gugino as Emma Gaines, Ray's estranged wife. *Alexandra Daddario as Blake Gaines, Ray and Emma's daughter. *Hugo Johnstone-Burt as Ben Taylor, an English engineer and Blake's love interest. *Art Parkinson as Ollie Taylor, an English boy and Ben's younger brother. *Ioan Gruffudd as Daniel Riddick, Emma's former boyfriend & owner of a civil engineering firm. *Paul Giamatti as Dr. Lawrence Hayes, a Caltech seismologist. *Archie Panjabi as Serena Johnson, a news reporter. *Will Yun Lee as Dr. Kim Park, a Caltech seismologist and Lawrence's partner and closest friend. *Alec Utgoff as Alexi, Lawrence's student. *Marissa Neitling as Phoebe, Lawrence's student. *Kylie Minogue as Susan Riddick, Daniel's sister. *Todd Williams as Marcus Crowlings, a fellow Los Angeles Fire Department member. *Colton Haynes as Joby O'Leary, a fellow Los Angeles Fire Department helicopter-rescue pilot. *Arabella Morton as Mallory Gaines, Ray and Emma's other daughter and Blake's sister who died from a rafting accident. She only appeared in the flashbacks and mentioned a few times by her father. *Morgan Griffin as Natalie, the young girl rescued by Ray at the beginning of the movie. *Breanne Hill as Larissa, a waitress. External Links * Category:2015 films Category:Films Category:Warner Bros. films Category:New Line Cinema films Category:Village Roadshow Pictures films Category:RatPac-Dune Entertainment films Category:Disaster films Category:Apocalyptic films Category:Post-apocalyptic films Category:Films set in Los Angeles Category:Theatrical films Category:American films Category:Thriller films Category:Action films Category:Live-action films Category:Films set in San Francisco Category:Films set in Nevada Category:Films shot in Los Angeles Category:3D films Category:IMAX films Category:Films shot in San Francisco Category:Films shot in Australia Category:Films set in California Category:PG-13 rated films Category:Academy Award nominated films